


In the Shadows

by viemystere



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viemystere/pseuds/viemystere
Summary: She likes what she sees. He likes that she's seeing it.





	In the Shadows

Low moans fill the night, harsh breaths slice through the crisp air and the slight rustling of clothes being discarded alert passersby that they are about to enter an atmosphere not meant for them. 

“Yes”. 

I am sure that eyes are peering down, through the slanted fire escapes, searching for the faces of these two beings who are so caught up in their own rapture that they neglect privacy. I would neglect privacy too, had I been her, with his lips on my neck and his fingers dancing on the edge of my skirt. I move further into the shadows. The gasps and sighs snatch my attention away from the peering eyes above us and I focus my gaze on them and them only. 

This is a performance. An intricate dance perfected only by experience. Her fingers bury themselves in his hair and she tugs hard, pulling his head back up to meet hers. He nudges apart her thighs with his knee, slowly sliding it up and in a surprisingly quick movement rips away her navy blue blouse. She moans low and sweet in his ear and the sound reverberates in my own mind until all I can hear is the faint buzzing of my own body. His eyes search hers out in the dark and I sense that I am intruding. It dawns on me that I am intruding….but I don’t care. I watch his hands drift over her thighs, a sly smile playing at the corner of his lips. He knows what he wants. I know what I want too. I want him. 

All of a sudden, I lose my footing, stumbling into the lamplight; a deer in the headlights. She sees nothing, her eyes are squeezed tight and her head is thrown back in ecstasy. He, however, has seen me. Our eyes lock together and I feel chills and heat clash in my stomach. My eyes glance over his profile once more before I turn away, afraid that another look would give away my desire. I knew he was observant instantly. I knew that one look into my own eyes would tell him everything he wants to know. This cat and mouse game we play is hyping up my awareness. Every glance he takes, I share. Every dark chuckle that falls from his lips burns my throat on its way. 

Every touch. 

He’d manoeuvred her body up against the brick wall so that his gaze never left my own as his face lowers to the insides of her thigh, tongue darting out to slowly glide over her skin. I feel it as if we share one body. And just as one can never look into themselves, I never notice his piercing gaze on my own body. I just want to feel him hovering over me, his breath mingling with mine. I want to make him groan, throw his head back and snap his hips into mine with a rage, with an urge, that would trap the moment indefinitely. Up against the wall, teetering on the edge of the pillow; the snapshots flicker through my mind like the countdown of an old movie. Does he see it when I glance at him? Are these thirty seconds enough to see? 

As my own fingers speed up, working my body to the slow nirvana I anticipate, I block her muffled screams out.


End file.
